


Superstar

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn stars! Slightly effeminate Jared! That's plenty enough plot, if you ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=691062#t691062) over at [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to the original prompter for the awesome idea. Warnings for barebacking and feminization (although some of that got lost in the sauce). It was so late when I wrote this, guys. So late.

"Got a new guy coming in. He'll be at the house," Jensen's manager says, trumped up Jersey accent that Jensen's almost certain is an affectation. "Right up your alley. Young, kinda cute. I'm sending you some pictures."

Jensen leans against his car, the sun warm and prickly on his skin. Too much time in the tanning bed this morning. The photos load up and Jensen flips through them. Long floppy hair, pink cheeks and a pretty little bow of a mouth. Eyes this amazing shade of hazel and lined with smudged eyeliner in a couple of the photos. Barely legal if Jensen's guess isn't too far off the mark. Tight, _tight_ ass. Hung like a motherfucking racehorse.

No doubt he can work with this. None at all.

The shoot's at one of those pretentious mansions up in the hills, all white marble and garish gold fixtures, an infinity pool that looks out over the distant smog of central Los Angeles. Jensen punches the code in and the gates swing open. He parks his Prius next to three others just like it and hands the keys to the guy at the door.

The small crew is milling around in the master bedroom, checking angles and adjusting the lights and doing all the stuff that Jensen doesn't actually understand. His job is simple. He gets paid to fuck. There are worse ways to spend his days.

He recognizes the new guy from the photos. Jared's folded into a chair, tight black jeans and a tighter black t-shirt, a studded belt to break things up a little bit, and he jumps to his feet as soon as Jensen walks into the room.

All enthusiasm and a sloppy grin, he crosses the room in a couple big strides. Jensen has to tilt his chin up to look him in the eye and that's a surprise. Something the photos didn't tell him.

"Hey. Hi," Jared says, hand extended, a sweet soft effeminate lilt to his voice. "I'm a huge fan. Fuck. I've seen everything of yours. Is it okay to say that?"

Pasting on a grin, Jensen takes his hand. "Of course, always happy to meet a fan." Jensen's response is automatic, distracted. He's a little caught up in the kid's skinny arms and skinny legs, his narrow hips and the flash of tight stomach visible when Jared's shirt rides up a fraction.

"What a score," Jared's going on, shyly ducking his head and rubbing at the back of his neck. "I mean, it's only my fourth scene and it's _you._ There's some amateur stuff out there, and whatever you do, don't look it up."

"No worries," Jensen tells him. "Believe it or not, I don't really watch a lot of porn. I like comedies."

Most folks in the industry groan a little at working with newbies, but Jensen kinda likes it. Gets off on the chance to break them in, show them what's what.

The director comes up to them, headphones looped around her neck. "We're looking at pure gonzo here. Just a good ol' fashioned fuck."

"Aye, aye, captain," Jensen says, and Jared nods, takes up chewing on his lips. The kid's kinda adorable.

"Anybody need a fluffer?" she asks, and when they both shake their heads, she pats Jared on the shoulder. "You're in good hands. The best, really. Let him walk you through it." Backing up to behind the camera, she says, "Just don't go crazy with the oh babies."

"Ready?" Jensen says once they've taken their marks. He's already hot, has been since he first laid eyes.

"As ever," Jared responds, and it's like he's flipped a switch, gone from adorable to sexy as fuck in the blink of an eye. Kids these days.

Jared dives right into it, sucks on Jensen's lips and pulls on them and they kiss, wide open mouths so that camera can pick up on the slip of their tongues. Jared has his arms up before Jensen even thinks to go for his shirt, sways slow and sexy and grinds his hips against Jensen's, rises up to his tiptoes when Jensen grabs handfuls of his perky little ass.

Jensen licks at his throat, tastes cologne or aftershave or something, which is usually a no-no but he'll talk to the kid later about it, helps him out of his pants and there's that beautiful cock, already thick and hard and leaking at the tip, twitching in Jensen's hand, so responsive.

Smooth as honey, Jared drops to his knees, does Jensen the favor of dealing with his jeans and noses at his cock, licks wide swaths across his balls and hums against them, vibration that trips up Jensen's spine and back down again. About a minute later, Jensen learns that Jared has no gag reflex. None, as Jared takes him all the way down, buries his nose in Jensen's pubes and swallows around him, huge hands urging Jensen to thrust harder, fuck deep into his mouth.

Holy shit, he likes this kid. A lot. It's good. Too good, and Jensen has to back off, yank Jared to his feet and get him on the bed, fall down on top of him because he's not gonna let this greenhorn get the jump on him.

Jared's moaning, the sound of it drowning out the skid of the camera set up as it moves closer. He bucks into Jensen's hand, skinny hips pushing up and up when Jensen gets his fingers wrapped around his cock, thumb digging into Jared's slit, slathers Jared's cock with his precome to ease the way.

The kid is wiry, but he's stronger than he looks, knows how to use his body to his advantage and flips Jensen over, presses Jensen down into the mattress and props his legs up, begins to go to town on his ass, spits on his hole then licks it up, does it all over again.

Usually Jensen goes for a lot of spontaneity in his stuff, doesn't approach a scene with any sorta set-in-stone plan, but this wasn't something he'd been expecting. Not that he doesn’t mind a rim job from time to time, but now there are a couple of really fucking long fingers shoving into him, pushing and reaching and he can't get his legs down because Jared's shoulders are in the way.

He tops. Everyone knows that. It's unspoken, and Jensen doesn't want to go into the armchair psychology of it, remembers very well what it was like when he was twenty and his mouth was too pretty and his face was too soft. Remembers how he had to switch managers a dozen times before one would finally listen to him.

Now he's feeling loose and sloppy down there and Jared's inching his way back up Jensen's body, and Jensen's letting it happen, strange buzzing sensation under his skin and this drive, this need for Jared's fingers to go back in, maybe his cock. Whatever. He just wants to be wrapped up in Jared, surrounded by him, knobby elbows and hips and faint, smudgy traces of eyeliner and all.

Vaguely, in the background, Jensen can hear the murmurs of the crew. He's worked with them before, they know how this usually goes and they know this isn't it.

"Keep going. Fuck," Jensen says, not too sure if he's talking to them or to Jared. Maybe both. And goddamn, Jared's big, fits perfectly between the curve of Jensen's thighs, exactly the right size for Jensen to wrap his legs around his hips and set his heels against Jared's ass and push him in as Jensen slams upward. Enormous burning stretch but it feels so good. Hot. Supernova when Jared rocks into him, kisses him filthy and hard and Jensen's not sure if they've been at it for a minute or an hour, loses it completely and comes. Nothing on his cock whatsoever but the rub of Jared's stomach.

"Do I pull out?" Jared says. His lips are puffy and soft, cheeks flushed and splotchy.

"No. God, no. Stay. Stay," Jensen pants, feels the pulse of Jared's cock so deep inside of him and maybe whites out for a second. So fucking lost.

"You good?" Jared asks and leans in close, gives him another kiss and Jensen's pretty sure it's not for the camera.

"Yeah, absolutely." Jensen pushes the hair out of Jared's face and that's not for the camera either. "Wanna go again?"

\--fin


End file.
